inbetweenersfandomcom-20200213-history
Home Alone
Home Alone is the fifth episode of the third series of The Inbetweeners. It first aired on October 11th, 2010 on E4. Plot After Jay's parents go out for a walk (to a graveyard), Jay decides to masturbate but is put off after the family dog, Benji, stares at him as if he's judging him. At Will's house, while playing "shit Wii games", Will's mum (who is sharply commanded by Will not to play Wii Tennis, so Jay and Neil cannot enjoy her bouncing breasts) says she is going to the Cotswolds for a weekend with an old college friend, Fergus, who she reached via Facebook. The other boys take this as good news as they can now masturbate over Will's mum and have a party at Will's. At the same time, Jay and Neil smash up the flower display on the village roundabout. At school, Mr. Gilbert threatens to ruin Will's UCAS application if he does not grass up who did it. Will quickly discovers it was Jay and Neil but does not grass them up. Jay asks himself over to Will's so he can masturbate, but Will refuses, instead inviting Simon though he cannot attend due to father-son golf. Neil though does come over. He, and later Jay, who wanders in the open front door, become a burden for Will who cannot handle their crude behaviour and destruction of his possessions. Jay and Neil take Will on a "Pussay Patrol," driving around the estate in Jay's Mum's Nissan Micra very slowly trying to impress girls. A squirrel provokes Jay into running it over, which he soon regrets upon seeing it. When they get back, they find Simon in the kitchen. After ordering a crate of Fosters Lager, the boys mess up Will's Facebook page, block the toilet and smash up the daffodils in Will's garden, the boys go out again and smash up another garden. Will, although ashamed, has a go on the daffodils with Simon's golf club and, after admitting the elation, smashes the daffodils again but this time, the resident sees them. Back at Will's house, all the boys get drunk and, Jay and Neil (after the former finds a rolling pin that he thinks is "Will's mum's vibrator") go upstairs to masturbate while Simon and Will play Pro Evolution Soccer. In the morning, the boys hear fast banging and knocking at the front. The "hard" resident of the house that they smashed up has come to deal with them. He then goes round to the back of Will’s house and he sees Neil through the kitchen window and dares them to do some more vandalism. Jay gets a text saying Benji has been put down. This is due to Jay telling his dad that he defecated in the house so they would have to keep him outside, leaving Jay free to masturbate in peace. After Will makes the boys "safe" by closing the curtains, breaks his inspecting neighbour's nose, his mum returns home; much to his dismay. Cast Trivia *After finding out Benji's fate, Jay vows to "never wank again." However, he is seen doing this at the beginning of The Inbetweeners Movie. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3